Races of Elemun
These are the various races of humans in Elemun, sorted by continent and country. Solan Solanian Any ethnic group originating from Solan is considered Solanian. Glacian People originating from Glaciem, Solan's northernmost country. Glacian people in physical size are the smallest of the Solanian ethnicities, almost all Glacians having a small build. The average height for Glacian men is at or between 5'4 to 5'9, and the average for Glacian women is at or between 4'10 to 5'3. There are four subtypes of Glacian. Ice Glacian Pale skinned Glacians who often have blue tints in their hair, which is typically grayed down or even black in color, though occasionally hair color can be an icy blue. They always have blue colored eyes. They have a magical tendency towards Hydromancy and it's various forms, more often referred to as Cryomancy due to the temperatures often found in Glaciem. The majority of Ice Glacians are nobles in Glaciem, and they make up about 4% of the Glacian population. Earth Glacian The most tan of the Glacian ethnicities, though still slightly pale. They often have brownish colored hair, and very often have green or brown eyes. They have a magical tendency towards Terramancy and the healing abilities associated with it. Earth Glacians make up about 40% of the Glacian population. Wind Glacian The most pale of the Glacian ethnicities, their skin being almost as white as snow. They often have lightly colored hair which tends to turn gray or white starting in their twenties, and also often have very light gray or even almost white colored eyes. Wind Glacians make up about 35% of the Glacian population. Mixed Glacian Mixed Glacians are any Glacian who is more than one Glacian ethnicity, but is still purely Glacian. Mixed Glacians can have any of the traits their parents have. Mixed Glacians make up about 21% of the Glacian population. Pyrean People originating from Pyrea, the country north of Alva but south of Glaciem. Pyreans are the biggest in physical size of the Solanian ethnicities; the average height for a Pyrean man is at or between 5'11 to 6'4, and the average height for a Pyrean woman is at or between 5'6 to 5'10. There are four subtypes of Pyrean. Fire Pyrean The most recognizable of the Pyrean ethnic groups, Fire Pyreans have peach-orange skin unique to their ethnicity, and often have orange, brown, or golden yellow colored hair. Fire Pyreans also tend to have brown, gray, or amber colored eyes. They have a magical tendency towards Pyromancy. Fire Pyreans make up about 45% of the Pyrean population. Dark Pyrean Dark Pyreans have darker, more brown colored skin than the other Pyrean ethnicities, though their skin tone tends to be lighter than those of Lukentians. They tend to have hair colors including gray and black, and eye colors typically are hazel or brown, though rarely they are a reddish-purple. They have a magical tendency towards Umbramancy. Dark Pyreans make up about 35% of the Pyrean population. Light Pyrean Light Pyreans have tan skin lighter than Fire Pyreans but still much more tan than that of a Glacian. They typically have lighter golden yellow to blonde hair or brown hair, and their eye colors are typically brown or gray. They have a magical tendency towards Luximancy and the healing abilities associated with it. Light Pyreans make up about 5% of the Pyrean population. Mixed Pyrean Mixed Pyreans are any pure Pyrean that is of two or more Pyrean ethnicities. Mixed Pyreans can have any traits their parents have. They make up about 15% of the Pyrean population. Pyro-Glacian/Cryo-Pyrean Pyro-Glacians, as they are called most often, though they are occasionally referred to as Cryo-Pyreans in Glaciem, are people who are both of a Pyrean and Glacian ethnicity. In order to qualify as Pyro-Glacian, someone must be at least 1/8 of one of the two ethnicities, the rest being the other ethnicity. People who also are of ethnic groups outside of Pyrea and Glaciem are not Pyro-Glacians. Pyro-Glacians were highly stigmatized before the 1800s, though that stigma and prejudice has been practically erased by the 2000s. Pyro-Glacians often are able to pass as a pure Pyrean or a pure Glacian with a few unusual traits, however some are unable to pass as purely either. These Pyro-Glacians were not accepted by the peoples of Pyrea or Glaciem until after the Pyrean-Glacian War of the 1750s, and often were targeted and/or killed. After the war ended in 1759, both Glaciem and Pyrea passed laws which criminalized the discrimination against Pyreans, Glacians, or Pyro-Glacians, and this law was highly enforced until the prejudice and racism had drastically faded and became significantly less violent. Terrus Lunir Aquem